


Make You Proud

by TooMuchMorningPotion



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Feelings, Kissing, M/M, cockblocked by political intrigue, reference to potential future bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchMorningPotion/pseuds/TooMuchMorningPotion
Summary: Soren looks much the worse for wear





	Make You Proud

When he crosses Corvus paths again, Soren looks much the worse for wear. Corvus asks him what happened.

"We captured the dragon. But the princes let it go. It smacked me, and broke my back, and I was paralyzed. Claudia fixed me with dark magic. I didn't ask her to. I guess I'm happy, but I'm confused and scared, too."

"That's rough. Would you like a hug?"

The silence stretches. Corvus tries to look warm and friendly.

Soren looks at the ground, eventually answering, under his breath,"Yeah." 

When Corvus leans in, Soren's palm against his chest stops him.

"You gotta be gentle. My ribs..."

"Ok."

Corvus puts his arms around Soren's shoulders, but doesn't squeeze. Soren slips his good arm around Corvus' waist, pressing his hand into the small of his back. Their hips and thighs touch on one side. Corvus feels warmth spreading through him from every point of contact.

When they let go, Corvus steps away slightly, but he doesn't get far before Soren reaches for him. They hold each other longer this time. Closer.

Corvus says something, but it's muffled by Soren's shoulder so he doesn't understand.

"What?"

"Would... would you... uh... would you like a kiss?"

Soren says, "Yeah." He's blushing.

Corvus moves in slowly, bringing their lips together in a kiss that's warm but light. Soren responds in kind, pressing against him and initiating a second kiss. His lips are soft, with a faint flavor of apple. 

Corvus makes a mental note to ask if he has more of whatever he's using that Claudia probably made. His own lips could use more help recovering from the wind and sun and rope.

When Soren pulls back he looks happy, and slightly dazed, and completely irresistable. Corvus takes steadying breath, and takes a chance.

"I like you, Soren." 

Soren's shy look is adorable and disarming. Encouraged, Corvus keeps talking. 

"I'm really glad we met. I know there's a lot of confusing, important stuff to sort out, but I hope we get to spend more time together."

"I'd love that. Can we start now?"

"I guess so." 

"I gotta sit down." Soren walks to a carpet of moss spreading below a nearby tree and carefully eases himself to the ground.

Corvus sits beside him and they kiss more, this time with parted lips and questing tongues. Before long, Soren is half in his lap, so Corvus wraps an arm around his lower back, applying light pressure. Soren eagerly scoots forward, straddling Corvus's belly and hips. 

Corvus holds him close and breathes him in. They kiss, and nip and tease. It's sweet, but, but with hints of remembered tension that has its own forbidden charm. 

Corvus put his mouth near Soren's ear and whispers, "You can tie me up again, if you want."

Soren doesn't react with a blush or an opinion. Instead, he sits up straight, crushing Corvus's groin with his tailbone, before being dislodged and toppling to the ground, and blurts out, "Commander Gren is in the dungeon."

Corvus gapes at him. "What?!?"

Soren hunches over and looks away.

"It's really hard to know what the right thing to do is. But lying for my dad feels wrong, and lying to you feels awful, so... that's the truth."

Fuck. Corvus is good with some kinds of complexity. Complicated tactical plans and maneuvers? Fine. Convoluted trails and tracks and spoor and sign? No problem. A welcome challenge. But politics? Feelings? Politics and feelings all tangled up and possibly (metaphorically) on fire? Harder than he could have imagined.

"Soren, I'm..."

Soren looks toward him, expectantly.

"...I'm going to need a lot more information."

Soren nods, slowly, his expression grim.

"My first duty is always to the king, and this is just... an ugly mess."

Soren lets out a hollow, strangled laugh. "You're telling me!"

"Yeah. Well. I really appreciate what you're doing. I know it must be hard."

Soren nods. 

"It is. It's really hard." His mouth wrinkles up and he squeezes his eyes shut, clenching against the tears. Corvus puts a hand on his shoulder, and Soren leans against him as the tears leak free. 

Corvus ruffles Soren's hair and rubs his palm across the back of his head in what he hopes is a soothing way. 

"It's going to be ok. We can all figure this out together."

"Aww, Sor-bear, did you tell him?"

Claudia is standing a few feet away. Corvus drops his hand and gets up.

"Not everything, but yeah."

She walks to them and pats Soren's head. She tells him, softly, "I'm really proud of you."

She's kneeling and they're hugging (gently!) as Corvus walks away. 

His Royal Majesty King Ezran has built a maze out of rocks and is encouraging his glowtoad to explore it to get to a pile of berries in the center. Bait seems unconvinced. In the woods beyond the camp, watchful eyes glint.

Ezran looks up questioningly.

"Is something wrong?"

"You're going to have some headaches to deal with at the castle, Your Majesty. There are tough days ahead."

"Well, I'm a tough kid, right?"

"You certainly are. But not too tough. And we'll do everything we can so you don't have too be."

"I know. We're a good team. But I really miss the old one."

"Of course you do, Ez," Claudia says, joining them. "You're doing hard things, and Callum's going to be really proud of you, like I'm proud of Soren when he... does stuff... like that."

Soren sits down on the other side of the fire ring, half facing them, and starts sharpening his sword. Corvus walks over.

"For what it's worth, Soren, I'm proud of you, too.'


End file.
